Beyblade: Great Battle Of The Bit Beasts
by Shadow-Assassin
Summary: Just when all seemed to be perfect a new enemy emerges. Could this really be Ray's father? And what is happening with Kai? The bladebreakers & Bladettes are now together on another journy. Can they defeat the evil threatning their world?
1. The Silence Before The Storm

If you haven't read the **ORIGINAL STORY** I suggest you read that one first or you'll be completely confused here… It can be found at and just a little reminder that the **THEME SONG** to the story can be found at 

YES! I'VE FOUND IT! THE FOUNDING STORY TO "The Legend Of The White Dragon!" Please read it! This is the story that gave me my inspiration! =^-^= 

Ray: Oh great… Another story of romance, torture, terror and KILLING ME!

Shadow-Assassin: Oh come on… I only killed you off… *Counts on fingers* Twice in the original story.

Ray: And that two is likely to duplicate in this one knowing you.

Shadow-Assassin: Nah… *Grins*

Kai: I better have a bigger role in this story then I had in the last one.

Shadow-Assassin: Come on Kai… You had a very big role in that last one… 

Mariah: Besides… You aren't the main character anyway… My Reikou is *Huggles Ray*

Ray: O_o

Tyson, Max, Kenny, Dizzi: AND JUST SO YOU KNOW! SHADOW-ASSASSIN DOES NOT OWN BEYBLADES! THE BLADETTES MINUS MARIAH ARE HER'S THOUGH… AND THE WHITE DRAGON AND PLOT ARE HER'S AS WELL!!!

Shadow-Assassin: Ouch… Thanks guys…

Dizzi: EXCUSE ME?!

Shadow-Assassin: And laptop…

Dizzi: And we look to the judges… Will we accept laptop? We will! Would you like zero in cash or a check for Zippo, nada, nuttin?

Shadow-Assassin: Lets just get on with the story…

**Great War Of The Bitbeasts**

Chapter 1 – The Silence Before The Storm 

When the afternoon sky grows dark as night and the beasts of the earth grow silent.

When the planets align strengthening the power of darkness and the gates of hell open.

When the world be at the mercy of the monsters they seek to control.

Let the chosen ones be the light in the darkness.

_________________________________________________________________________

(Note: The group is now about three years older… That makes Ray 17… =^-^= Meaning I can do a lot more… *Menacing laugh*)

Ray and Mariah sat by a small stream on a soft picnic blanket. A picnic of soup, salad and sandwiches was laid out in front of the two as they talked.

"Did you see his face? I thought he was going to pass out," Mariah giggled.

"I still can't believe she kissed him," Ray replied.

Earlier that day the group had been hanging out. For some odd reason, Nadia had suddenly grabbed Kai and kissed him.

"Well… She had the right idea didn't she?" Mariah smiled as she leaned closer to him bringing her face just inches from his. He smiled slightly and pressed his lips to hers in a loving kiss.

"AWWW! It's so cute!" came a laugh from the side away from the river.

"Tyson! Get lost!" Ray growled.

"HAHA!" Tyson laughed.

"Ya… Come on Tyson… Let's get lost," came a voice from behind a tree.

"Kansas, you little…" Mariah said as she got up.

Kansas laughed and poked her head out from behind the tree, "Come on Mariah. Can't a girl have a little fun?"

"You are so bad… Tyson… I pity you sometimes," Mariah laughed.

"Umm… ya… Well… We'll just leave you two love birds alone," Tyson said rubbing the back of his neck. Then he turned and walked away.

Kansas winked as she turned to follow her boyfriend.

"Those two," Mariah sighed.

"Now that they're gone… Where were we?" Ray grinned as he put an arm around Mariah and turned her towards him.

"I love you so much," Mariah said as she kissed him and hugged him close.

___________________________________________________________

Night soon comes and Ray lies awake in bed thinking of his beloved. He turned to his bedside table to look at her picture. They'd been through a lot and he was glad that she now knew who and what he really was. He was also glad that his friends knew as well. Thankfully he whipped the minds of the people who he felt didn't need to know about what had happened back at the American tournament.

Since then the two teams have become closer. Tyson was now dating Kansas. Max and Kintana were together. Kenny and Alicia were… sort of together… though they didn't like to admit it. He could even tell that Nadia and Kai had become… more… then just friends and rivals.

Things seemed perfect… Perhaps too perfect. He knows in his heart that it wouldn't last much longer. It never did. It was like winding up a toy car. The more you wind the faster it will go when it is released. The longer it takes for evil to arise the stronger it will be.

He brushes the thought from his mind and lays his head back down on his pillow and closes his eyes. Sleep soon finds his still figure.

_________________________________________________________

He awoke the next day to the singing of the birds. He sat up quietly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he got up and looked out the window.

"Well… time to get going. I promised Mariah I'd come see her match today," He said to himself. Mariah had been challenged several times by a young boy who she believed wouldn't be much of a challenge. She'd eventually given into him and they'd decided to have their match on this very day. The young boy was about 14 years old but looked much younger due to his short stature. Ray had the feeling that this boy was going to teach Mariah a lesson in not underestimating her enemies. 

Ray smiled to himself as he got dressed and headed towards the local park. It was a nice warm day and the light breeze felt nice as it blew through his long black bangs and ponytail.

"What took you?" Mariah asked as he came into view. She hand her hands on her hips as she glared at him slightly.

"Sorry Mariah. I got up a bit late I guess," he said with a sweet smiled. He walked over to her and gently took her slender hand and pulled her close to him. He leaned down slightly, being a bit taller then her, and kissed her tender lips. 

"DO YOU MIND!" came a voice all of a sudden. The two broke off the kiss to look over at the boy who looked rather disgusted at the scene before him, "I've got a battle to win."

"In your dreams kid," Mariah smirked as she got out her pink beyblade and placed it on her pink launcher. The bit on the top of the blade shimmered slightly as Galux prepared for battle. Mariah gently placed the ripcord in the launcher and got into her usual blading position with her legs spread apart, arms out and one bent slightly at the elbow and back bent just slightly.

"The names David!" The boy said as he took out his green beyblade and placed it on his yellow launcher and put in his green ripcord. He brushed a strand of brown hair out of his face as he bent his knees and his back bringing out his arms in his own blading position.

Tyson and the other Bladebreakers and Bladettes where present and all looked eager for the battle. Tyson watched with wide eyes as he held Kansas around the waste. Max and Kintana were sitting on the ground side-by-side and holding hands awaiting the fight. Kenny and Alicia were at separate ends of the area though they glanced over to each other every so often. Kai and Nadia stood watching intently beside each other both with their arms crossed.

Ray smiled and looked over to the two bladders, "Ready to battle?" 

"Ready!" both replied eagerly. 

"Then 3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!" Ray shouted.

Both bladders pulled with all their might as quickly as they could, sending out their cherished beyblades. A flash of pink and a flash of green and the two blades began to spin around the stadium crazily. Mariah's eventually reached the center of the dish and began to spin on the spot. David's continued its crazy dance all around the dish seeming out of control. Mariah tried hard not to laugh. This kid had no idea what he was doing… or so she though. 

"ATTACK!" David shouted all of a sudden. His blade suddenly went straight… straight at Mariah's blade that is. Its precision was amazing as it sent Mariah's blade flying into the air.

"GALUX! POUNCE ATTACK!" Mariah shouted as she watched her blade fall from the air. The blade began to glow slightly as it came down towards David's blade. The blades collided as Mariah's blade landed on top of his.

"Shake it off!" David shouted to his blade angrily. His blade began to spin crazily again going this way and that. Eventually Mariah's blade was thrown off but it still continued to spin rapidly.

"This guys not bad," Tyson said with a grin as he whipped his nose in his usual way.

"Whatever," Kai said calmly, "Mariah has him beat."

Mariah smiled at the comment and gave Kai a thumbs up, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I wasn't trying to give you a compliment. I was just saying that that kid over there is a lousy blader," Kai said coldly.

Mariah smirked slightly, 'Ya right, Kai,' she thought to herself. She knew him better then that. He wasn't as cold as he liked people to think he was.

"Are you here to blade of chat?" the boy asked exasperated. He tapped his foot several times and yawned.

Mariah scowled slightly, "MOUNTAIN CAT ATTACK!" she shouted all of a sudden. The bit on her blade began to glow brightly and Galux emerged from it in all her glory. She gave a loud roar then headed towards her opponent. She rammed into the crazily spinning blade and everyone watched as the blade flew through the air.

"NO! Straighten out!" David shouted. As if on cue his blade straightened out and landed safely in the bowl just in time to have Mariah's blade ram into it a second time. The blade flew out of the ring and clattered against the ground. David went wide-eyed, "No… I… I can't be beaten… You… You cheated!"

Mariah growled at the boy, "I don't cheat!" She shouted as she caught her blade in mid air.

"Ya right! You had to have cheated! I'd never lose to a girl!" the boy yelled.

Ray glared at the boy then walked up to him, "Some of the best bladders in the world are girls… Mariah is one of them."

The boy didn't seem to impressed as he crossed his arms, "Uh huh…"

Kai walked up behind David all of a sudden, "Didn't anyone ever teach you any manners kid? An attitude like that is likely to get you into trouble."

"Oh… and let me guess… you're that trouble right?" the boy laughed.

Kai narrowed his eyes as he grabbed the boy by the wrist and roughly pulled him just inches from his face, "Apologize to the lady… now," he said in a low growl.

The boy tried to pull away but Kai wasn't about to let up. Eventually the boy stopped struggling and Kai let him go. He looked over to Mariah with his gaze to the ground, "I… I'm sorry… ok? Happy now?"

"Yes," Mariah said with a smile.

The boy then turned and ran away. Mariah turned to Kai, "Thanks, Kai. I didn't know you cared."

"I don't," Kai replied turning and walking away.

"You love me! Admit it Kai!" Mariah shouted and then laughed.

"You wish," Nadia said leaning on a tree with her arms crossed.

"Don't you mean you wish," comes the, oh so well known, computer voice of Dizzi.


	2. A New Tournament?

Ok… Now for the usual THANK YOUS! Thanks to Sakura88, Vanilla Cok3 41, kuramaswildfire, Galux Kitty, and Vienna for reviewing for the first chapter of this fic. I'd also like to give a BIG thanks to Tiger Lily 6030, White Tiger Girl, silver dragon and golden-dragon for putting me on their favourite authors list as well as everyone else I had thanked in my other story.

Shadow-Assassin: Ok people… You know what today is… 

Tyson: Christmas?

Max: The weekend?

Kai: Just another stinkin day?

Shadow-Assassin: No… It's someone's Birthday…

Ray: Is it yours?

Shadow-Assassin: No… It's not my birthday…

Mariah: I know who's it is… It's Galux's birthday… Right Galux Kitty?

Galux Kitty: *Walks up beside Mariah and nods*

All: HAPPY BIRTHDAY GALUX KITTY!

Ray: Happy Birthday to you

Mariah: Happy Birthday to you

All: Happy Birthday dear Galux!

Shadow-Assassin: Happy Birthday to you!

Dizzi: And Shadow, oh Shadow, does not own beyblade!

All But Diz: Dizzi!

Galux Kitty: *Smiles*

Drigger: *Walks up and nuzzles Galux gently*

Both Cats: Purrrr

**Great War Of The Bitbeasts**

Chapter 2 – A New Tournament? 

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson shouted gleefully as two blades circled each other in the beydish.

Dragoon began to spin in one spot going faster and faster and faster slowly forming a great hurricane. Dust and debris flew everywhere as Dragoon's storm blew everything away from his location. The other blade in the dish began to waver and wobble uncontrollably.

"Time to fly Garlius!" Kansas called out to her wolf bitbeast. As he was ordered Garlius began to spin quickly towards the edge of the bowl and took off at the edge using the gust from Dragoon's Phantom Hurricane for leverage. Into the sky it went, seeming to hover over everyone's head. 

Tyson clenched his teeth, "Dragoon… Be careful."

"Go Kansas! Wipe the floor with that over confident fool!" Mariah shouted.

Kansas smirked. She knew that Dragoon couldn't keep up the hurricane up for long and just as expected Dragoon soon lost his momentum and the hurricane ended leaving Garlius in a plummet towards the ground below, "Trash him Garlius! Wolf Fang Attack!"

Garlius began to glow brightly as he came down over Dragoon. If Tyson didn't act quick Dragoon would be stomped.

"Dragoon! Get out of the way now!" Tyson shouted. Dragoon obeyed and went spinning to the side and Garlius came down with a harmless thud where Dragoon had just been.

Garlius began to spin uncontrollably again from the shock of the fall and soon lost balance and toppled over to the ground. 

"Way to go Tyson!" Ray smiled.

"Still number one!" Tyson cheered as he walked over at picked up his blade that had fallen soon after his girlfriend's blade.

"Oh… Good work Garlius… You did great out there," Kansas sighed as she picked up her blade and gently put a finger on the bit that held her wolf bitbeast.

"You're right Kansas… Garlius did a great job," Tyson said as he walked up and put his arms around her waist and kissed her gently.

"Awww," came the voices of their friends then a laugh.

Tyson let go of Kansas and stuck out his tongue at the others. Kansas laughed and put her head on his shoulder.

Ray smiled and looked over at Mariah. He smiled to her and took her had in his pulling her close.

Kai gave the two couples a disgusted look then turned to walk away. He was stopped, however, by a woman who suddenly walked in front of him, "Hello there… Are you the Bladebreakers and the Bladettes?" 

"Yes. What do you want?" Kai asked coldly.

"I just wanted to talk," The woman said.

"Fine then… Talk," Kai said as he turned and walked back to his friends.

The woman sighed and walked over to the others as well, "My name is Lee-Ann Wilson."

"Is that supposed to mean anything to us?" Tyson asked curiously.

The woman sighed and brushed a strand of her dark brown hair out of her eyes. She was a very beautiful woman with deep brown eyes and short dark brown hair. She wore a yellow striped long sleeved top a green scarf and jean skirt and olive green straps and belt, "I can't believe you don't know me."

"I know who you are," Nadia said suddenly with a slight yawn, "You're that reporter for Beyblade magazine."

Lee-Ann beamed, "So you do know who I am." 

"Ya… So what do you want?" Nadia asked.

The woman scowled slightly then smiled, "I heard about the American tournament a few years ago and how your two teams never did get the chance to finish your match and quit blading professionally. I would like your teams to join in the new Canadian Tournament that's coming up next month and I would like to report on the whole thing… Exclusively of course."

"We're not interested," Ray said suddenly. The others looked at him a bit shocked and disappointed.

"I'm in," Tyson said ignoring Ray's comment.

"Good… How about the rest of you? Raymond? You are Raymond right?" she asked Ray.

"I'm done with Blading," Ray said.

"But… It'll only be this one time… Come on," Lee-Ann begged.

"I'm in too whether Ray likes it or not," Kai said.

"Me too… This'll be so cool," Max said.

"The rematch of a lifetime," Kintana beamed.

"Ray… Come on," Mariah said walking over to him and putting her arms around his waist, "Please? We can't do it without you."

Ray looked into her eyes and found he couldn't say no to her… He never could, "Ok…"

"YES!" the others said. 

"We'll do it," Mariah said smiling to the reporter.

"That's great," she grinned, "I've already talked to Mr. Dickenson and he's willing to fund your teams again."

" You already talked with Mr. Dickenson?" Kenny asked.

"Ya. He's a very nice man," Lee-Ann said.

"He's also a man who likes to scheme behind peoples backs… In a nice way," Dizzi said.

"Well… You Bladers better train hard. One month… keep that in mind. Hope you aren't rusty," Lee-Ann smiled as she turned and walked away. A limo soon pulled up and a man stepped out opening the door for Lee-Ann. Lee-Ann smiled to him and blew him a kiss as she stepped into the limo. The man nearly collapsed at the kiss but went back into the drivers seat and took off.

"This is gonna ROCK!" Tyson shouted all of a sudden jumping into the air.

Kansas laughed at him, "I can't wait."

"I'm heading home guys," Ray said as he turned and walked off.

"Ray?!" Mariah yelled as she ran after him.

"What's his problem?" Nadia asked as she crossed her arms.

"Maybe the little bitboy's afraid of a little competition," Kai said then sighed, "He never was in this for the fun. He was there for another reason. I still don't really know what it was though."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile Mariah was still running after Ray. She didn't like his attitude right now and she wanted to know what was wrong with him.

"Ray!" she shouted to him, "REIKOU!"

He stopped and looked to the ground with his back to her.

"What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" she asked coming up behind him.

"I… I'm sorry Mariah… It's just that… Something doesn't feel right… Something's wrong…" he said turning to look at her. 

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Something is affecting the balance," Ray said.

"The balance of what?" she asked.

"The balance between good and evil. I can feel it. It's getting stronger as we speak," he explained.

"Well… We got through the troubles of three years ago so I think we can get through whatever trouble comes now," Mariah said, "We're a team and nothing can split us apart… Not even the Canadian Championships."

He smiled to her, "Maybe your right but I just don't want to see you or the others get hurt. I care about all of you too much. We grown so close over the years and I don't want to lose any of you."

"You won't… We can't be separated that easily and we can't be gotten rid of that easily either," Mariah said matter of factly.

"Right," he said with a slight nod, "Lets get back to the others."

"Right behind ya lover boy," she smiled.

___________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, somewhere unknown to the human race, a large, yet beautiful Gazelle bitbeast stood in front of what looked like a very, very large thrown. A figure sat on the thrown shadowed by the darkness.

"Sir… I believe I have located the one you seek my lord," the Gazelle said in an elegant and sweet voice.

"Good… Make sure that you are correct. I do not want to have to deal with any mistakes," a loud and rumbling voice said to the beautiful bitbeast before him.

"Y… Yes sir… I promise," the Gazelle quivered.

"I will deal with him once you find him," the rumbling voice said. His voice echoed through the large room causing the small Gazelle to lower herself just inches from the ground in fear, "Now go!"

The Gazelle jumped up immediately and galloped through the room and out the large doors. The sound of her hooves "Clip Clopping" could be heard for several more seconds till they were drowned out by distance.

"Soon I will have you… No one runs out on Gowron!" the voice boomed.

_____________________________________________________________________

Soon enough it was time for everyone to go home. Ray had apologized for his outburst and the teams had practice long past sundown. By the time they were done they were all exhausted.

"I am sooooo outa here. I'm gonna sleep forever after that workout," Tyson said.

"If no one got you up then you would sleep forever, Tyson," Max laughed.

"Not true… I'm over all that… I can get up no problem now," Tyson said crossing his arms.

"Oh really?" Kansas asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Most of the time…" Tyson added.

Kansas laughed and grabbed him by the arm dragging him away, "You're walking me home."

"By you two," Mariah smiled waving to them.

"Come on Mariah… I'll walk you home too," Ray said with a smile.

"Bye guys," Max said as he walked off towards his house.

"By Max," Kintana said blowing a kiss to him.

Max pretended to catch the kiss the held his hand to his heart. Kintana sighed and turned to walk home as well, "See you tomorrow."

Kai and Nadia walked off their own ways as well with slight waves.

"Hey Kenny… You alive over there?" Dizzi asked. Kenny was busy staring at Alicia again as she walked away.

She turned slightly to wave goodbye and noticed his stare. She blushed as she walked backwards. Not a good thing for Alicia to try. She tripped on a rock and fell on her rear with a thud, "Ouch," she said rubbing her behind.

Kenny walked over and put out his hand for her to take. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. Mariah watched and winked over to Ray as she walked over to the two. The two stood there still holding hands until Mariah pushed Kenny into Alicia and the two of them fell one on top of the other. 

Mariah laughed looking at the two as their faces went red. Dizzi started to laugh and Ray soon followed. Kenny and Alicia picked themselves up off the ground and shyly went their own way quietly.

"Aww… Darn… I was hoping to get them to kiss," Mariah said as she snapped her fingers in frustration.

Ray shook his head then put his arms around Mariah's waist, gently kissing her neck, "Come on little miss match maker. We better get you home."


	3. Just Another Ordinary Day

Ok! Thank you to Black soul, NickeyWhite2, Demon-Cat, Miekkie, and Autumn Garnet for reviewing! YAY! =^-^= (Click on their names to check out their fanfics) Remember… The more reviews the faster I update! I'm very happy that I have five or more reviews for both chapters so far. Very good! =^-^= I love reviews!

*The bladebreakers and Bladettes are huddled in a corner mumbling quietly to each other. Shadow-Assassin is quietly typing the next chapter of this fanfic*

Ray: *Walks up to shadow* Hey Shadow… So how are you today?

Shadow-Assassin: Busy…

Ray: *Lifts an eyebrow* Someone's a bit grumpy today.

Tyson: Ya… Age getting to you already?

Kansas: *Elbows Tyson in the stomach*

Tyson: Ouch! Kansas! What was that for???

Nadia: Some people should just keep their mouths shut…

Tyson: *Glares at Nadia*

Shadow-Assassin: What are you guys standing around for?

Mariah: Well… We've got a gift for you…

Shadow-Assassin: *Looks at Mariah all confused like* Why?

Kai: Of for god sakes… Don't deny it… It's your birthday today **(When I wrote this it was)**…

Shadow-Assassin: *Face goes red* I hate birthdays…

Alicia: No you don't… You had a birthday party for Galux Kitty just a few weeks ago.

Shadow-Assassin: Ya but that was_ her_ Birthday… no mine.

Ray: Just open the present. *Hands her a nicely wrapped up purple gift box*

Shadow-Assassin: *Picks up card and opens it. It says "Happy Birthday from all your fave Bishoen… PS You don't own Beyblades or any other anime" She then opens up the gift and pulls out a small Chibi Plushy of Trowa Barton from Gundam Wing wearing a tight leather outfit ( ^-^!!! )*

Kintana: Happy birthday Shadow!

Shadow-Assassin: Remind me to kill you all! But thanks for the plushy… 

((I'd really appreciate it if you guys could check out the theme song… I worked really hard on it and I want to know what you all think of it))  
  


**Great War Of The Bitbeasts**

Chapter 3 – Just An Ordinary Day 

The group was at school having lunch at their usual spot. Kenny hadn't yet arrived. 

"Hey Ray… You gonna eat that sandwich?" Tyson asked.

Ray sweat-dropped and shook his head, "You can have it Tyson."

Tyson grinned and grabbed it munching happily.

Mariah and Kansas giggled watching their boyfriends.

Soon enough Kenny was seen coming around the corner. Mariah smirked as she nudged Ray to move a bit. He did and Mariah scooted over closer to him leaving Kenny the spot next to Alicia. Alicia sent Mariah a death glare but Mariah just shrugged like she didn't mean to.

Kenny looked around for another spot to sit but soon gave up and sat next to Alicia. His face went red when he looked at her. He turned his face away and opened his lunchbox taking out a thermos of his parent's famous noodles.

Kai sighed then cleared his throat, "Ok people… If we're going to be in this tournament we're going to have to do some serious training."

Mariah glared at Kai, "Excuse me… But don't give orders to my team, ok?"

Kai sighed, "Sorry…"

Mariah smirked, "See… Any man can be tamed."

The rest of the Bladettes began to laugh and Kai glared at Mariah.

"I think I hurt his feelings… I'm sorry Kai did you want me to say woman instead?"

Kai got up out of his seat and Mariah playfully got up as well and stayed on the other side of the table. Kai eventually jumped onto the table and jumped at her. Mariah yelped and ran off.

"I'm not hungry any more," Nadia sighed pushing her plate away. She looked at Tyson who eyed her food hungrily, "Go ahead… I'm sure you would have anyway."

Tyson grabbed the food and began to chow down.

Kintana shook her head and sighed as she got up, "Come on you two. Stop fooling around."

Kai and Mariah stopped running around and looked over to her.

"She started it," Kai said.

"Of for god sakes… what are you three?" Kintana asked.

Ray smiled inwardly. Kai had really begun to change over time. He'd become closer to the two teams and could now call them his friends. He wasn't as closed in as he had been when they'd first met him.

Kai kept his mouth shut at that comment and Mariah began to laugh hysterically.

"I mean both of you," Kintana said. 

That stopped Mariah in her tracks as well, "But I didn't say anything."

Ray laughed slightly at Mariah and got up walking over to her, "Come on. Let's go blade," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck gently.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You know the teachers don't allow that kind of thing on school property," Kenny said.

The two sighed and Ray let go of Mariah. The others shrugged as they headed towards their usual training spot to get a little training in.

_____________________________________________________________________

A beyblade teetered on the edge of the bowl as the two teams watched and waited to see who the winner of the match would be. The bowl had an odd rim to it that could trap a blade if one was not careful.

"Come on Draciel! You can do it!" Max said as he watched his beyblade, hoping to god that it didn't fall.

"You are so done," Nadia smirked at the blond haired boy as she watched her own blade and readied herself for the next brutal attack.

"This is intense," Tyson said with a grin. It might have been a practice match but both bladers were giving their all. 

"Ok enough fun and games. This battles over. GO GLACIAR!" Nadia shouted to her blade. As if on cue her beyblade darted towards Max's teetering blade. If Max didn't do something soon then he'd loose the match.

"Draciel! Get out of the way!" Max shouted to his own blade. Draciel obeyed and darted down the edge of the blade a little ways. It wasn't much but it was just enough to cause Nadia's blade to go right over the edge. Unfortunately his blade was unable to stick to the edge and also fell overboard.

"Aww man!" Max groaned.

Tyson grinned and picked up Max's blade handing it over to him, "Great match."

"Ya right… Maybe I should stop going easy on you wimps?" Nadia said as she picked up her own blade.

"If you bladed any worse Kenny could beat you," Kai said to the red head.

"HEY!" Kenny growled to Kai.

"Come on Kenny… He's got a point… Without a bitbeast you're no match for any of them," Dizzi pointed out.

"Ya… I know," Kenny said sadly.

"Poor Kenny," Mariah said slightly louder then normal. She stood just beside Alicia and nudged her slightly.

Alicia just glared at her and sighed as her face turned red.

Nadia had completely let the comment pass by her. She wasn't one to quarrel like a child or so she liked to believe.

Suddenly the bell rang for class and the group sighed as they packed up their things and said their goodbyes.

"See you after school Tyson," Max said as he waved and ran off towards his history class.

"Bye Max… See you," Tyson yelled to the fading figure as he headed to English.

Ray grabbed Mariah's arm and pulled her into a quick good-bye kiss, "See you later my love."

Mariah sighed and waved slightly dazed. The other girls laughed and headed to their classes.

"Hey Kai… Wait up," Ray said as he ran up beside the gray haired boy. The two of them had gym together.

"OUCH!" the two boys heard as they walked off. Neither turned to see what had happened because by now they already knew that it was Alicia tripping over her own feet as usual.

___________________________________________________________________

Kenny looked around to make sure no one was following him. He sighed then walked through the bushes at the back of the school. He held his backpack tightly as he walked and listened carefully for any footsteps. He wasn't one to keep secrets like this but he didn't want the others on his back about it.

"What took you so long?" came a voice as he entered a clearing with only large tree holding a nicely built tree house.

"I was just making sure no one was following me," Kenny said looking up at the tree house.

"Well are you just gonna stand around down there or are you coming up?" the voice asked exasperated.

"I'm coming… Hold your horses," Kenny said as he placed one foot on the ladder. 

He headed up leaving his laptop in a small nook in the trees base. Before he got the chance to step onto the platform a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him in.

"Ahh!" he yelped.

"Shush," came a laugh as Kenny was pushed up against the wall of the tree house.

"Shush? I really wish you wouldn't do that," Kenny said with a deep breath.

"You know what Kenny?" the voice asked.

"What?" he replied.

"You talk too much," the voice replied as its owner pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss putting his arms around her waist.

They broke the kiss and stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"I love you," the voice said as she put her arms around his neck.

Kenny smiled, "I love you too Alicia."


	4. A Beyblade Graduation

Hi people! Sorry for the long wait! I've been working on a contest entry for a site and a new website… If anyone here likes sailormoon I urge you to check it out! **** Its got a lot of fun activities now… =^-^= Yay! Heh… As for the contest entry… that was my story known as Secrets From The Past… My first ever rated R fic… Rated R for a very good reason too… *Nod nod*

Ray: As long as it doesn't involve me I'm happy…

Shadow-Assassin: It doesn't… but doesn't mean I won't make a graphic story with you in it some time in the future… ^-^

Ray: Oh great… -_-"

Shadow-Assassin: *Shrugs* I'd like to thank all the reviewers! I love ya all! Yay! Thanks kailover, SierraKnight, Alkvingiel.

Ray: ^-^ They are really liking this so far… except for the giant spaces…

Shadow-Assassin: I can't help it… The stupid program does it when I upload…

Ray: Don't tell me tell them… -_-"

Shadow-Assassin: I just did… *Nod, nod*

Mariah: So… three chapters so far besides this one and 22 reviews… I'd say that's pretty good… Don't you think?

Shadow-Assassin: Yup… but I'd like more… ^-^ Reviews rock! I love to hear from my readers…

Mariah: And don't forget to tell them you don't own Beyblade…

Shadow-Assassin: Why bother… you just said it for me…

Great War Of The Bitbeasts

Chapter 4 – A Beyblade Graduation 

"This is so embarrassing," Nadia mumbled as she fiddled with the tassel of her cap.

"Shhh," Ray said, "They're going to start calling names now."

Nadia gave Ray a slightly angered look but said nothing as she turned her attention to the principle.

He called several names until he reached, "Nadia Diogori."

Nadia sighed and stood up heading to the stage. She stepped up and headed over to the Vice Principle to get her diploma. He passed it to her and she reluctantly shook his head rolling her eyes in the process. The principle noticed this but said nothing. Nadia was glad when she was able to sit down on her seat on the stage.

The principle went on with calling the graduates up to the stage. Eventually the name, "Kairio Hiwatori" was called. Kai sighed to Ray as he got up and walked to the stage. He stepped onto the stage and walked to the vice principal to get his Diploma. The vice principle handed it to him but when she went to shake his hand Kai just gave her a dirty look then walked to his seat on the stage.

Several giggles were haired coming from a certain group in the audience containing a pink haired girl, a purple haired girl, a light blond haired girl with blue streaks, a brown haired girl, a dark blue haired boy, a blond haired boy, and a brown haired boy. Though most of the giggling came from the female half.

Kai shook his head from his seat as the Principle continued to call names.

"Leigha Jonston, Amanda Kenwood, Jason Kurns,.." he continued.

Kai realised the principle had missed a name and turned to look over to his pony tailed friend.

Ray shrugged confused and looked a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I seem to have missed a name. My eyes aren't what they use to be I'm afraid," the principle said as he adjusted his glasses and read out the missed name, "Raymond Kon."

Ray sighed and stood up stepping onto the stage.

"WHAM!" Ray jumped aside just as a large sun prop fell where he'd just been walking. Unfortunately he'd been so close to the edge of the stage in the first place that there was no stage left to jump to. Instead he fell to the ground hand on his back.

Mariah yelped and the group stood up just as Ray picked himself up off the ground.

Not a sound was heard from the audience as Ray stood up and instinctively looked towards the rafters.

A set of bright green eyes watched him and the two sets of eyes met. A second later, however, the set of green eyes disappeared.

The principle looked shocked, "I am so sorry Raymond," he said again as several people dragged the old prop away.

Mariah and company sat down again as Ray jumped back onto the stage with a, "That's alright." He took his diploma and shook the vice principles hand and headed to his seat on the stage.

The principle went on with calling out the names secretly hoping Ray wouldn't sue.

Soon enough the last name was called and not long after the graduation ceremony was over. Now it was time for the dance.

The group had made plans to meet at the hall at nine. 

"Stop staring!" Nadia shouted to Kai. She was wearing a dark red velvet dress reaching all the way down to her ankles. It had spaghetti straps and was laced down the back in a fancy design showing her smooth skin underneath. She also wore black high heels and a red oval pendent around her neck. 

Kai's face went a bit read and he turned away. Mariah laughed slightly and looked over to Ray with a smile. She was wearing a long white dress with beautiful pink flowers on it. It glittered as she walked and she it fit her perfectly. She was wearing white high heels with a pink diamond pendent hanging from her neck. Her hair was done up beautifully with two braids coming down from the sides of her head tied at the back.

"You look beautiful Mariah," Ray whispered in her ear with a bit of a chuckle as he watched Kai and Nadia.

Mariah smiled and put her head on his shoulder. She turned, however, to the sound of someone tripping. She closed her eyes and put a hand on her forehead as she turned to see who it was. Of course… it was Alicia.

"Ouch… sorry…" Alicia said grinning slightly as she got up. She was wearing a short plaid skirt that was light blue and white and a white blouse with a silver angel necklace hanging down from her neck and light blue heelless shoes. 

"Walk much?" Kintana giggled slightly as she walked up behind the other girl. She was wearing a dark blue dress that reached to just below her knees with a teal green belt and teal green edges on the neck, wrists and bottom of it. She was also wearing a teal green teardrop around her neck with black heels. "You ok?"

"I'm fine…" Alicia sighed.

All the boys wore tuxedos. Most of them were in black save fore Ray who wore white. 

Max smiled as he looked Kintana over, "Nice!" he grinned as the two went hand in hand towards the dance floor.

"Aren't they cute…" Mariah smiled as she looked over at Alicia and Kenny who were talking a ways off, "What do you think it'll take to get those two that close?"

"I don't think they need our help for that," Ray said.

"Or really?" Mariah asked, "And how do you know that?"

"Just a hunch," he said with a smile, "That and a little birdie told me so."

"And would that little birdie happen to be a deer?" Mariah asked.

"Yup… Those two have been sneaking around behind our backs," Ray said laughing slightly.

"Why those no good…" Mariah said turning and walking towards them. Ray took a deep breath and bit his tongue. Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to tell her.

The two in question looked over as Mariah walked up. They looked at each other and shrugged as she finally got up to them.

"You sneaky little runts!" she growled.

"Huh?" Alicia murmured.

"So you've been hiding it all along… why didn't you tell us you were together?" Mariah asked accusingly.

"Umm… You never asked?" Alicia giggled.

"Oh… you are so going to get it… Now you've got to go and dance… Get moving!" Mariah said as she pushed the two towards the dance floor.

Ray laughed slightly and shook his head. Mariah knew how to draw attention to herself, that was for sure. He then realised that Kansas and Tyson weren't there. He looked around for the two and sighed. Probably off on their own having "fun". 

"Hey guys… Sorry we took so long," came a male voice.

Or not… Ray thought to himself with a sigh as he turned around to look at the two who'd just arrived.

"Sorry we're late… Tyson is slow," Kansas said with a grin. She was wearing an orange skirt that reached to her ankles with a white blouse. She also had an orange star necklace and white heelless shoes.

"I'm slow? You're the one who took an hour and a half in the bathroom!" Tyson protested.

Kansas laughed slightly and kissed the dark haired boy on the cheek, "Lets go dance."

Tyson grinned and nodded as he followed her towards the dance floor.

Mariah smiled at him, "Doesn't that sound like a good idea? Come and dance Ray."

"I don't much feel like dancing right now Mariah… I think I'm going to go get some fresh air. I'll be back in a bit ok? You go have fun," Ray said.

"I'll come with you," Mariah replied holding his hand so he couldn't leave.

"No… you go have fun with the others… I won't be long," Ray said kissing her then turning and walking towards the exit.

"Ok… you better come back before the last slow song mister," Mariah growled playfully.

"I will," Ray smiled as he walked out into the cool night air. He sat on the steps enjoying the silence for a while. Something was bothering him about what had happened at the graduation. Who was that that had been hiding and waiting for him? Who would want him hurt?

"What's wrong _Raymond_? Is the wee little dragon upset?" came a voice from the darkness of the trees nearby. Ray looked over and saw a shadowy figure standing beside one of the trees. A pair of glowing green eyes watched him. They were the same green eyes that he'd seen at the graduation. Ray narrowed his eyes and got up quickly looking around for any witnesses. When he saw no one he headed towards the figure angrily. The figure just chuckled, "Aww… Did I make the little dragon mad?"

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want?!" Ray growled as he neared the tree. 

"It is not what I want that matters… It's what they want," the figure said in a sly voice as it suddenly leapt into the air and away from him.

"Who is _they_?" Ray asked in a low growl.

"_They_ are those who hide in the darkness… those who find pleasure in pain… those who you once called _friends_," the figure said with a laugh.

"I have no idea who you are talking about…" Ray said as he looked around in the trees and on the ground, "Where are you?"

"Up here genius!" came the voice. Ray looked up quickly just in time to see the figure lunge at him from the tree above. He didn't even get the chance to gasp, as he was knocked unconscious.


	5. Premonitions

Once again… sorry for the long update… We had a flood in my basement where we keep the computers… -_-" Almost lost the computers with everything else that was down here… So if things start sounding depressed… I'm sorry… I'm sitting in an empty basement with sewer stench coming threw the floor… Oh well… Thanks to all the reviewers! You rock!!!

Max: You know… your side stories are really lacking lately…

Shadow-Assassin: I know I know… but I just don't have anything left to say… I have no ideas for a side story anymore… 

Tyson: Ya… well at least you still have a bit of a… well… something… 

Shadow-Assassin: it's mainly just to give me a place to put the silly disclaimer… you know… the I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I HAVE NO MONEY ANYWAYS thing… 

Kenny: That was one of the biggest run on sentences I've ever seen…

Shadow-Assassin: Why thank you! =^-^=

Ray & Mariah: Don't forget to review!

Shadow-Assassin: Wait! I'm not done! I want to ask people who their favorite couple is or who their favorite made up character is in this fic… That way I'll put the most popular ones in a bit more… =^-^=

Great War Of The Bitbeasts

Chapter 5 - Premonitions

****

Ray awoke with a killer headache. He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"Ray! You're ok! You scared us!" a blurry figure said with glee as it hugged him.

"M… Mariah?" Ray asked shaking his head to clear it. His eyesight soon cleared and he looked at the figure, which he soon confirmed as being Mariah. As he looked around he realised that he was not outside where he last remembered being.

"Ya Ray… I got worried after you didn't come back into the dance so I went out to look for you. I found you unconscious… What happened?" Mariah asked in a concerned voice.

"I can't remember…" Ray lied as to avoid worrying them all more, "But I just have one question… Where are we?" 

"Oh… That's easy… We're in the nurse's office… We're still at the school," Max piped up.

"Ya… Thankfully the nurse volunteered to come just in case something happened," Tyson added.

"I seem to be accident prone today," Ray said sitting up as he recalled the events of the day.

"Don't you be moving too far young man. I want to be sure that you don't have a concussion," the nurse, Mrs. Madison, said as she walked into the room. Mrs. Madison then began to ask Ray questions like, "Any dizziness?" and "Can you see straight." Ray answered the questions and the nurse let him leave, though she made sure that someone was going to be there to watch him.

Ray was now living with Kai in his family's mansion. Kai wasn't exactly the easiest person to live with but it was nice to have someone to talk to… even if they didn't talk back. The two took Kai's car back to the mansion and headed to bed. The others had been a bit nervous about leaving Ray in Kai's care after the day's adventures but Ray insisted that he would be fine and that he'd rather just go home and go to bed.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ray lay in bed looking out the window wondering to himself why this person would just up and attack him like that. Why would he knock Ray out then just leave? Ray still had all his belongings that he'd brought with him… It just didn't make any sense. 

He eventually let the thought slide and closed his eyes letting sleep take hold of him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You betrayed your kind. You left the home land and even dared to fall in love with one of the disgusting humans," A shadowy figure said.

Ray was lying on the ground with a pool of blood forming around him from a large gash in his chest. He glared weakly at the figure as it spoke in its loud booming voice.

"How can you do something like this? He trusted you and you've betrayed him. So what if he fell in love with me?" Mariah shouted from the corner of the blackness. She seemed to be in a dream of some sort. She remembered this dream though the last time Ray had been in his dragon form and things were a bit different. This time they were no longer in the cave but in complete darkness. The man who had been in the other dream was now just a blurry shadow. She also remembered being in pain in the other dream where in this one she felt nothing. It was like she was watching her mouth speak even though she did not command it to.

"As I trusted him. He betrayed my trust and in turn I betray his. He deserves this for his crimes," the figure growled.

"You disgust me!" Mariah shouted. 

"That would be a compliment coming from human filth like you," the shadow hissed. A long shimmering sword then appeared in his hands and he examined it for several seconds.

"This is the end of all of it. No more betrayals, no more chasing him to the ends of this pathetic planet," the shadow said seething with hatred.

"DON'T YOU DARE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Mariah shouted anxiously as fear seemed to well up inside of her. She tried to stand but found that she could not move her body. She was no longer in control of her limbs. She tried to cry but no tears came. She tried to scream again but could not. 

She watched helplessly as the shadow seemed to float up to Ray with the sword in its shadowy hands. The sword was pointed at Ray's neck and Ray just closed his eyes awaiting the inevitable. The shadow seemed to turn to her for a second, "You are powerless to stop me little girl. There is nothing you can do. I will have what I want."

Mariah's mind began to race, looking for a way to save her beloved Reikou. She knew, however, that the shadow was right. She couldn't save him. 

The shadow gave a hideous laugh before plunging the sword into its intended target.

Mariah cried out in her mind in vain. He was gone…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"NO!" Mariah shouted as she leapt up from her pillow. Her heart was racing and her head was pounding. Beads of sweat dripped from her brows as she took deep breaths trying to calm her nerves. It was only a dream… or rather a horrible nightmare from another life. The tears finally found their way to her and she cried sobbing every so often, "Ray…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mariah…" Ray said as he looked out his bedroom window. He'd woken up just minutes before to a feeling of dread. Something was wrong and his mind seemed to wander to Mariah. Was she in some kind of trouble? He clenched his fists as he searched for the answer in his mind and beyond. Searching for the disturbance that he felt.

Eventually, when no answer came to him, he decided to go and check up on Mariah. A call would probably be more sensible that late at night but he needed to see her. Needed to see that she was alright in order to calm his mind. 

He slowly crept out of the house and into the garage. He got into his car and turned on the ignition and headed off the property. Soon enough he was on the highway headed straight for Mariah's house. Several minutes later he reached her house. Her bedroom light was on and the window open and he could see her looking out the window. She looked down at him and smiled as he got out of the car.

Mariah lived with the other Bladettes in a fairly big house. They shared all the responsibilities more or less. Due to that fact Mariah had to quietly sneak downstairs and out the door as to avoid waking them.

"Ray… What are you doing here so late?" she asked him as she slowly closed the door.

"I was worried about you. I just had to see you," he replied with worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine… I just had a nightmare… It was about him again… Him and you…" she said sadly avoiding his gaze.

"Mariah…" Ray whispered as he walked up to her and hugged her tight as the tears began to flow. 

"I'm so worried something's going to happen to you Ray… I couldn't bare to loose you again… Not like that," she sobbed with her head on his shoulder wrapping her own arms around him.

"Nothing is going to happen my love… I promise you," Ray said as he began to stroke her hair gently.

"Should have known it was you two again… Don't bitbeasts ever sleep?" came a voice from one of the windows.

The two looked up to see Nadia glaring down at them. 

"Sorry," Mariah whispered.

"Ya, ya… whatever… Goodnight," Nadia sighed as she closed the window and headed back to bed.

"Guess I better go," Ray whispered to Mariah, "I'm just glad you're ok."

"Please don't go," Mariah whispered back tightening her grip slightly.

"Ok…" he said as he led her to the porch and the two sat down. He rested his back on the railing as Mariah rested her head on his lap and closed her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Ray smiled as he began to stroke her hair again. 

Mariah soon fell asleep and Ray watched over her that night as he had done so many times before… In another life.


	6. A Boat Ride To Remember

Once again… sorry for the long update… I just started college… yay me… -_-" I don't know if I'll update as much… (Haha! Like I updated much anyway) but I promise I'll try… maybe you'll even be lucky and I'll update more because I'm on a tighter schedule… don't know how that would work but… whatever…

Kai: You notice that whenever you ask the readers something like say… who's your favorite couple or new character… the readers never answer

Shadow-Assassin: Ya well… their busy… that's all…  

Tyson: Ya… so busy I bet they stopped reading

Shadow-Assassin: Must be because I haven't killed you off yet…

Tyson: Hey!

Shadow-Assassin: Just a fact… (I know there are lots of Tyson fans… just don't tell him that ^-^)

Kenny: Like the fact that you don't own Beyblade or any other anime or book or show or… you get the point…

Shadow-Assassin: *Sigh* Ya… I'm pathetic

Great War Of The Bitbeasts

Chapter 6 – A Boat Ride To Remember

"Ray… Ray?! Wake up! We have to get going… we're leaving to go to the tournament today remember?" Kai shouted pounding on Ray's bedroom door, "Where the hell is he?"

(A While Later)

"Ray… Ray wake up," a voice said waking Ray from his slumber. He opened his eyes and examined his surroundings before he realised he was still at Mariah's place, "Morning," Mariah giggled.

"Must have fallen asleep," he murmured with a slight yawn.

"Must have?" she mumbled back lifting an eyebrow. She'd woken up with his arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace and realised he'd fallen asleep.

"Darn it!" he suddenly spurted out, "Kai's going to kill me. We were supposed to go to the airport early this morning to head for the tournament."

"Don't you worry about that… I called Kai up and told him you were here and that you'd travel with us. We're going by ship and it doesn't leave for another hour," Mariah assured him.

"Going with you? That's great… The press… AKA Lee-Ann is gonna have a field day. Bladebreaker team member ditches team to travel with the opposition," he mumbles.

"More like Bladebreaker team member ditches team to travel with girlfriend," Mariah corrected.

Ray sighed and shook his head, "I guess I better go and pack then."

"I'll come and help you," Mariah smiled then kissed him gently on the lips.

So with that said, the two headed to the mansion so that Ray could do his packing.

Later on that day the girls and their adopted Bladebreaker reached the ship that would take them to Canada.

"There you are," came a perky voice. Lee-Ann Wilson walked up from the side grinning at the group slightly, "So this is where you went off to Raymond. I was wondering. Your team wouldn't tell me though."

Ray sweatdropped, "Uhh… ya…"

She suddenly turned to several men carrying suitcases and stuff like that, "Be careful with that. If you ruin any of that you're going to pay to get it replaced."

The Bladettes and Ray went wide-eyed at all the stuff the men were carrying. 

"You'd think she was moving there," Nadia sighed as she shook her head and turned away in disgust.

"Jealous?" Mariah asked with a giggle, "Just because she knows how to travel doesn't give you a reason to hate her."

Nadia rolled her eyes and headed towards the boat.

"This should be interesting," Ray sighed putting a hand on his forehead.

The group finally settled in for the long ride.

"Hey Ray… Why don't you come and check out the ship with me?" Mariah asked with a sweet smile.

"Sure," he replied thankful for something to do.

"Have fun," Kintana said with a slight yawn as she looked over at Alicia, "Go fish."

"Not again," Alicia complained as she picked up another card from the pile. Go fish was just not her game.

"You are really bad at this game Ali," Kansas laughed, "Mind if I join you two?"

"Sure, go right ahead," Ray said.

Mariah sighed slightly just enough so Ray could hear her. He looked over at her with an "I'm sorry" sort of look on his face.

Kansas must have noticed this because she laughed slightly then came out with, "Never mind… I think I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Have fun."

Mariah smiled and mouthed the words "thank you" to Kansas as she grabbed a hold of Ray's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Hey… Why so rough?" Ray asked as he was finally let go.

"Aww… Don't you like it rough?" Mariah teased.

"Haha," Ray said sarcastically.

"Come on… Lets go look around. I heard there was a beyblading area somewhere on this ship and I want to practice.

Ray smiled, "Sounds good to me."

"Thought you'd like that… Come on… I want a battle!" Mariah grinned eagerly.

With that, the two headed off in search of the beyblading area. 

They eventually found their way to the front of the ship and the game room. They headed inside and there it was. The largest beyblade dish they'd ever seen… on a ship that is.

"Wow… Cool. This should be fun," Ray said examining the bowl and the other bladders that were using it.

"Anyone else want to challenge me?" came the voice of a young girl with short auburn hair. She had deep dark brown eyes and a mean look to her.

Ray looked around at everyone. Most of the bladders seemed nervous and he doubted that anyone would take her up on her offer.

"Looks like your out of a match… Unless of course you feel like blading me?" Mariah smirked, "Or are you too chicken to battle a champion blader?"

"Champion? Champion looser maybe. I'm not afraid of battling anyone," the girl said in a snotty voice.

"Then lets get this over with," Mariah said glaring at the other girl.

"Better wish your friend luck. She's gonna need it," the other girl said looking over at Ray.

"Her skills gotten her this far. She's never needed luck before," Ray said confident that his girlfriend would win.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Ray," Mariah smiled as she got out her beyblade and put it on the launcher. The bit on the blade glowed slightly indicating that Galux too, was ready for battle.

"I'll be the ref I guess," Ray offered as he stepped up to the edge where the two girls were.

"Whatever," the brunette said with a slight yawn as she readied her blade.

"Don't you talk to him like that," Mariah growled.

"Whatever," the brunette repeated.

Mariah growled at the other girl.

"Forget about it Mariah. Just win the battle," Ray said, "For me."

Mariah nodded and blew him a kiss.

"I think I'm going to be sick to my stomach," the snot nosed girl said.

Ray sighed, "Are we done complaining yet?"

"Shut up and do your job lover boy," she girl growled.

"3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!" Ray shouted.

Both girls pulled the ripcord at lightning speed sending their respective Beyblades flying into the beystadium. The blades headed straight for each other immediately. 

"Attack Galux!" Mariah shouted to her blade.

"You are so going down," the other girl growled.

The two blades crashed and smashed with neither one giving in to the other. Sparks flew this way and that in a fantastic lightshow. All the other kids moved in to get a closer look. 

"Jena's gonna win," some boy said.

"Nuh uh. The pink haired girls gonna win," a young girl said.

Ray ignored the chatting of the other onlookers and concentrated on the match. Right now they seemed very equal in power but Mariah hadn't yet sent out her bitbeast.

The two blades suddenly separated going off in different directions of the bowl.

"Get ready Galux!" Mariah ordered as she clenched her fists.

"Time to finish this cover girl," the brunette smirked.

"DO IT!" Both girls shouted at the top of their lungs.

The blades both went towards the middle at the same time heading straight for one another. 

"This is gonna be cool."

"This battles over."

"This is so cool."

"CRASH!" the two blades finally hit each other sending sparks and bits of dust into the air. Everyone looked on to see who the winner was.

Ray went wide-eyed as he saw that the blade in the dish wasn't that of Mariah. 

"I… I lost," Mariah said sadly looking away from the other girl and Ray.

"Told you, you were a looser," the other girl laughed, "No ones ever beat Jena of the Blade Thrashers before! And no one ever will."

"Well Jena… Some day someone's going to throw you off your high horse and it's gonna hurt like hell… I just hope I'm there to see it happen," Mariah growled.

"Why didn't you send out Galux?" Ray asked as he walked up beside Mariah.

"I fight fair… She didn't have a bitbeast so I shouldn't use mine," Mariah said.

Ray smiled gently putting an arm around her shoulder, "You did the right thing."

"I know… but it still hurts," Mariah said with a sigh.

"Maybe you'll meet up again some day and you can have a rematch," Ray suggested.

"Ya… Come on… Lets get back to the others," Mariah said.

"Right," Ray nodded.

"SNAP!" Ray and Mariah were shocked all of a sudden as someone flashed a camera in their face.

"What a scoop… The Bladette Team Captain Thwarted By An Armature," Lee-Ann said with a grin as she took a few more shots of the two.

"Why don't you get lost!" Mariah growled.

"Sure… I'm done anyway," Lee-Ann shrugged.

"Arggg!" Mariah growled as she stomped off towards the room.

"Mariah… Wait for me!" Ray shouted as he ran after her.


	7. Friend & Family

Shadow-Assassin: YAY! People said who they like the most… Looks like Kai and Nadia are the lucky winners! =^-^=

Kai: Whoopy… 

Nadia: Ooo… Fun. Someone shoot me.

Shadow-Assassin: Aren't they a barrel of laughs… -_-"

Tyson: Shadow… Why are you mixing the two seasons?! We're chibi in the second season! Why'd you mix it!

Ray: Not to mention she's messing with the ages now… -_-"

Mariah: Oh well… Who cares as long as we're both 17… Think of the possibilities.

Max: DON'T! Bad mental pictures people! *Stomps off*

Kintana: He's so… innocent… *Sigh*

Shadow-Assassin: By the way… I don't own beyblades!!!! Actually… I barely own my own computer… Actually… I don't own much… 

Kansas: Like you said before… You're pathetic! *Grin*

Kenny: That doesn't make her pathetic… it makes her poor…

Shadow-Assassin: I'm not POOR! I just don't have any money…

Kenny: *Sighs and shakes his head*

Alicia: That's the same thing Shadow.

Great War Of The Bitbeasts

Chapter 7 – Friend & Family

Soon enough, the boat containing the Bladettes and Ray reached shore in Canada. The group got out and collected their things then headed for the parking lot.

"I can't wait till we get to the hotel and can drop 'him' off where he belongs," Nadia said as she walked towards the team bus that was waiting for them in the parking lot.

"Nadia, that was rude," Mariah said crossing her arms.

"Wasn't supposed to be polite," Nadia said.

Ray just shook his head and ignored the comment as he too headed towards the bus. 

"Wait for me," Alicia said following behind the black haired bladebreaker.

The group quickly piled in the vehicle and the driver headed towards the hotel where both teams were staying. As soon as they got there they saw the bladebreakers waiting outside for them. Kai didn't seem too impressed with his teammate either.

Ray stepped out of the bus and walked over to the group.

"What took you?" Tyson asked.

"The boat," Ray replied with a smirk.

Mariah giggled from the back as she grabs her luggage, which was thrown out of the bus by none other then Nadia.

"Bitbeasts one, humans nada," Dizzi cheered.

"Nice one," Max laughed giving him a thumbs up.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Hurry up… We've already lost quite a bit of precious practice time."

"Why did I know he was going to say that?" Tyson asked with a sigh.

"Kai's right guys. We should get to practicing," Ray said as he walked over to the bus quickly grabbing his things.

"At least one of you is a serious blader," Kai said, "Now lets get moving."

"Kai… Can I at least drop off my stuff first?" Ray asked with a sigh.

"Hurry up," Kai said crossing his arms.

"You know what… I think Kai's jealous…" Mariah said walking up behind the grey haired blader, "He spent last night in his lonely old mansion while you were with me."

"Excuse me? Don't go making assumptions Mariah," Kai said, "I'll see you lot at the beyblade park."

With that Kai walked off in a huff.

"Heh… See what I mean?" Mariah said, "Love you too Kai!"

They heard a grumble from Kai as he turned a corner disappearing from sight.

Ray brought his things up to his hotel room, which he was sharing with the ever so joyful Kai. Then headed back down. The group, including the Bladettes, headed to the Beyblade Park to meet up with Kai and do some serious training.

"GO DRANZER!" the group heard as they entered the park. They saw a large group of people surrounding one of the bowls and figured Kai had challenged one of the locals.

"Rip em to shreds Yashi!" came a voice from the crowd. They figured it was Kai's opponent.

They quickly pushed through the group of people getting several angry stares in the process. Ray went wide-eyed as he saw Kai's opponent's bitbeast. It was a large green coloured dragon that looked a lot like him in his bitbeast form minus the dragon crystal. It's eyes were a dark red with black markings around them. It also had an odd silver machanism around it's lower neck.

"Ray? Something wrong?" Kenny asked looking at his black haired companion.

"It… It's Yashi…" was all that came from Ray's mouth.

The bitbeast stopped fighting and turned to look at Ray.

"YASHI! I TOLD YOU TO ATTACK YOU STUPID DRAGON!" the blader growled.

"Dranzer… Return!" Kai said realising that this battle was over. Dranzer returned to his blade and the blade spun over the edge of the bowl and into Kai's hand.

"That's not fair! Yashi! You stupid freak!" the blader shouted, "Get back in your blade! That's an order!"

The bitbeast didn't answer and Ray narrowed his eyes at the blader who was a young boy with golden coloured hair and blue eyes.

"That's no way to treat your bitbeast," Ray said to him.

"It is when it never listens to me… Now get lost! I know how to deal with my own bitbeast thank you!" the boy growled.

Ray shook his head and looked into the other dragons eyes, "It's been a while Yashi…"

The dragon gave a gentle growl in response then suddenly growled in pain, as electricity seemed to surround it.

"Yashi?!" Ray shouted then turned to the blader who held a strange contraption in his hand and was pressing a button on it.

"Now get back into your blade," the boy said calmly.

The green dragon closed its eyes and faded back into its blade.

"Who are you?" Ray asked the young blader.

"The names Johnathan… Johnathan of the Blade Thrashers," he replied with a smirk.

Mariah's eyes narrowed and she held back a growl that was ready to burst from her throat.

The boy shook his head as he put out his hand, "Come," with that the green beyblade containing the green dragon spun into the boys open hand. The boy then turned and walked away, "I'll see you at the tournament... Bladebreakers."

The watchers quickly dispersed.

"Oh ya… notice he says nothing of the Bladettes?" Kansas said.

"Remember… The Bladebreakers are still technically the world champions," Kintana replied, "We never did beat them… nor did they beat us."

"I know but it would be nice to have at least some recognition… after all… we did get to the Finals of the American tournament," Kansas said.

Mariah looked over at Ray who looked slightly depressed, "What's wrong? Who was that dragon? He looked so much like you."

"He… He's my brother…" Ray said.

"Your brother?" Mariah said putting a hand over her mouth, "Oh god I'm so sorry…"

"Don't worry… I'm going to free him," Ray said.

"But you don't even know where that kid went or what that contraption he had was," Kai said walking up behind the two.

"I don't really care… There is no way I'm going to let that brat treat my brother like that…" Ray said holding up his launcher and placing his blade on it.

Kai sighed as he too prepared his blade for battle.

"I'm going to make that kid an offer he can't refuse," Ray said narrowing his eyes, "LET IT RIP!"

Kai lifted an eyebrow before launching his own blade into the stadium.

"What are you planning to do Ray?" Kenny asked curiously.

"You'll see," Ray said.

"That isn't a good sign," Dizzi commented.

"Ya… I know what you mean," Kenny replied to his laptop.

"Come on guys… Have more faith in him… Ray knows what he's doing… remember, he's got a couple thousand years of experience compared to us," Tyson replied.

"Ya… We trust you Ray… We'll help in any way we can," Max said with a smile.

Kintana smiled, "Ya… But for now… Lets train."

"Speaking of training," Kai said, "ATTACK DRANZER!"

Ray narrowed his eyes, "GO DRIGER!"

Both bitbeasts emerged from their beyblades ready for battle. With a loud screech and a roar the two went on the offensive.

With the sound of metal on metal and the shimmering of sparks the blades went all out. Ray's blade circled the dish with Kai's following on its heels. Kai's blade suddenly flew up over the edge of the dish and high overhead. Within milliseconds the blade headed back down to the bowl, heading straight for Ray's blade.

"FIRE ARROW!" Kai shouted. 

"DODGE IT!" Ray shouted when he heard Kai shout out his orders.

Kai's attack missed Driger but Dranzer was far from finished. The bird bitbeast headed straight for the other beyblade. 

"TIGER CLAW!" Ray yelled to his bitbeast. Driger began on a collision course with Dranzer leaving a large trench along the way.

There was a loud clank as the two blades collided and both blades flew back and stopped spinning. 

"That was so cool!" Came a voice suddenly. The group turned to see a teal haired boy, about 14 years old, standing there. He was wearing a pink shirt and jean shorts.

"Thanks," Ray smiled then turned to Kai.

Kai just rolled his eyes and walked off, "Trainings over for today."

"Isn't he friendly," the teal haired boy said with a shrug, "Are you really the bladebreakers?"

"We sure are," Tyson beamed. 

"I swear if his head gets any bigger we could use it and Kai's hot air to fly back home," Kenny sighed.

"Not to mention Ray's hair to hold it all together," Dizzi piped up.

Ray grabbed his ponytail in protest at Dizzi's comment. 

The teal haired boy laughed then grinned, "Could I… Get your autographs?"

Ray lifted an eyebrow as Tyson grinned from ear to ear.

"Sure!" Tyson beamed as he took the pencil and piece of paper the boy held out and signed his name on it.

"You're such a meathead Tyson," Max laughed as Tyson passed him the paper and pencil. He shook his head as he too signed his name. He then passed it over to Ray.

Ray quickly signed his name and passed the paper and pencil over to Kenny who signed his name and passed it back over to the boy.

"You know… These girls over here are the Bladettes… Our biggest rivals. They're great bladders," Ray said calmly.

The boy smiled and held out the paper for Mariah to sign, "Could I get your autographs too?"

The girls smiled and Mariah blew Ray a thank you kiss as she signed and passed the paper and pencil to the others.

Once the girls had finished signing they passed the paper back to the boy who smiled graciously.

"Too bad Kai left. I would have liked to get his autograph as well," the boy said with a shrug, "I better go now though… It was great meeting all of you."

With that the boy turned and ran off.

Before he got out of sight Tyson shouted, "You never told us your name!"

The boy kept running but shouted out his name as he ran, "It's ZEO!"


End file.
